


Enchanted

by FlishFlash121



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic, Viktor is an elf boiiii, and Yuri is a faerie, i love this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is the eleven king of an enchanted forest. Mortal Katsuki Yuuri finds himself on a mission in said forest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Jovial violin music filled the square as the town celebrated. Yuuri had no idea what was going on, but he loved it anyways. He broke from his mother's hold and ran into the crowd, a huge smile on his small face. He eventually got to the frozen lake, a wonder in the small town of his. No matter how freezing cold or scalding hot, this lake always looked the same. Even the grass and trees around it were veiled in a thin layer of frost, sometimes even snow.

As he neared the lake, he noticed a figure on the ice. It looked to be a child about his age, dancing and gliding across the lake like he was flying. It was beautiful. His eyes lit up in wonder, slowly getting closer to the child. "Hey!" He called once he got to the lakes edge.

It stopped. Yuuri then noticed his ears, pointed at the tips. The child's head snapped up, looking at him with fear glazing over his eyes. Yuuri knew what his town thought of the creatures in the forest, but all that knowledge left him when he saw this elf. "What are you doing?" Yuuri asked. He went to take a step forward, but the being shuffled back, eventually turning and running away.

"Wait! No, come back!" The black haired boy called out, darting across the lake and into the forest after him.

The elf boy was fast. Yuuri struggled to see him, only catching a glimpse of silver hair every now and then. The mortal boy, however, was beginning to tire. He panted hard, his little legs moving as fast as they could. Branches scratched at his face, roots and vines threatened to trip him.

He was eventually stopped, his foot getting jammed in something. The mortal tried desperately to get away from the thing, pulling and yanking his foot. Soon, tears of frustration welled up in his eyes, and he screamed.

"Who's there?" A muffled voice called just before Yuuri heard a door bang open. The boy looked up to see a tall, slender woman with curling horns jutting out of her head step out. Her dress was leaf green with gold winding its way through the cloth. The back of it trailed behind her, revealing that she was barefoot. An anklet of leaves wrapped around around her left foot. In one hand, she held a thin scepter with a cloudy gray orb at the top. 

"I…" Yuuri froze in the face of this woman, her black hair spilling out of a hastily made bun.

"Speak to me your name, mortal." She pointed a long, purple hued finger at Yuuri.

"Ka- Katsuki… Katsuki Yuuri." He murmured, tears streaming down his cheeks and leaving tracks in the filth.

"Let all gods bear witness to this spell I cast. I hereby curse the land you live on," she waved her scepter across her body, creating a picture of Yuuri's village. "From now until the end of time, the soil your village resides upon can no longer bear harvest," the village was ruined by spires being shoved up the dirt, destroying all farms in the picture. "If you can find the Shrub of Wealth, and plant it in the center of the town, only then will your land be healed." She waved the village away and drew the scepter back to its original place, and where the village once stood, a big shrub appeared.

Yuuri bit his lip as the sorceress told her story. When she was finished, he nodded to indicate that he understood. "Since I am feeling generous, I will free you. Speak to no one in your village about this curse, or they will find your mangled body in the river," she came closer and pressed the orb of her scepter to the pumpkin that held Yuuri's foot captive. "Now leave." She spat once he was free.

He turned back the way he came and ran as fast as he could back to his village. Once he was back, he searched frantically for his parents. He found them with the mayor, speaking about his disappearance. "Please, he's only a… Yuuri!" She knelt down and held her arms out to receive him.

"Mama!" He cried, burying his face in her shoulder as she wrapped her warm arms around him and lifted him up.

"Baby, what happened? Where did you go?" She lifted his face up and wiped his tears away with her thumb.

Remembering what the sorceress had said, he gasped softly. "I… I ran into the forest… and, I tripped…" his eyes welled with tears at the obvious lie.

His parents didn't detect it. "Yuuri, you know what we told you about that forest. Bad things are in there." His father wrapped his arm around his wife and child.

"I know, but, I saw something in there…" he began to cry into his mother's shoulder once again.

"No matter… lets go back home. I'll make you some soup." His mother patted his back as they went back to their inn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ice skating". Such an odd name, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to update this!

Silence. Complete, utter silence filled the area around the lake as Yuuri waited for the music to begin. He began to move his arms once the guitar sounded, it's intricate rhythms sounding as familiar to Yuuri as a hot pan sizzling on a stove. Once the violin picked up, he started gliding along the ice, his graceful movements like water flowing through a stream.

It seemed as if the music stopped to early. Yuuri stood in his final pose on the ice, panting hard as the square filled with clapping and cheering. He bowed and slid off the lake just before Chris made his way on. "Yuuri!" The voice of his friend Phichit filled his ears just before the music for Chris's routine started playing.

"Hey!" He smiled and made his way to Phichit.

His friend patted his shoulder. "How were the skates?" He asked.

"They were amazing. Thank you for giving them to me." Yuuri smiled.

Phichit smiled back and turned to the ice. "Let's watch this, then we can talk."

\---

There were many people that skated. Afterwards, Yuuri and Phichit stayed by the ice to talk. "That was fun." Phichit said, looking to his friend. He was on the ice, sliding around the area.

"It was. We should really do that again sometime." He paused in the middle of the lake.

He nodded. "For sure! Everyone did so good. Well, I'm going to head home. See you Yuuri!" Phichit waved and turned to walk back to his house.

Yuuri waved, waiting for his friend to leave before letting out a breath. He wanted to skate some more. He closed his eyes and envisioned the elf boy once again. Over the years, the mortal had memorized his fluid movements and grace from analyzing his memory. He wanted to glide along the ice like he had. He wanted to be as beautiful as the elf boy he saw so long ago.

As Yuuri lifted his arms to begin, a pair of eyes watched his every move. The figure watched silently, placing its index finger on its thin lips. The king was impressed. The mortal remembered each and every step. When he was finished, the elf smiled softly and retreated back into the forest. Mortals are interesting creatures, he thought.

\---

The next day, Yuuri woke early. He got dressed and went outside to the garden, where bad memories came back to him in a flood. As he looked at the plants, the words of the sorceress echoed through his mind. He shuddered and continued to move along the rows. Most of the plants he passed were either rotten or just a small circle on a stem. He sighed and went to check on the animals. As he neared the chicken coop, the sound of a bell could be heard through the village. A town meeting.

Yuuri furrowed his brows and made his way into the square, wondering what the meeting was about. "Hey Yuuri." Phichit greeted him warmly as they met.

"Hey." Yuuri smiled and turned his attention to the mayor.

"Attention everyone! The time has come to elect someone else to travel into the enchanted forest to retrieve the Shrub of Wealth. It has been a month since we last heard from Celestino, and he is presumed dead."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Not Celestino…" he held himself as Phichit let out a small gasp. He had been one of the first adults to pick up what they now called, "figure skating" in his town.

"I know this news is hard, but we need to move on. I will draw a name, and that person will be sent into the forest as soon as possible." He motioned for a glass bowl of folded paper to be brought to him. He swished his hand around until finally grabbing one. He cleared his throat before calling out, "Katsuki Yuuri! Please step forward!"

Fear shot Yuuri's veins. He was frozen, not able to believe his ears. Eventually, he felt his mother wrap an arm around his shoulders and lead him to the front of the town. "Well, a fine looking boy. I'm sure he'll be the one to find our shrub and save the village. Everyone, a hand for Katsuki Yuuri!" He began to clap, and soon most everyone in the village was clapping. Yuuri stood in front of the crowd, feeling as if he were about to pass out. He wouldn't survive ten minutes in the forest. Not after what happened so many years ago.

\---

Yuuri packed some belongings and food in a backpack. After the town meeting, the mayor had brought him into his house to speak about the mission. He told him that survival wasn't guaranteed, and that was okay. It was for the good of the village, he had said. His mother and father got into a heated argument with him before Yuuri finally told them it was okay. He would try to find it. Now, he was preparing for an impossible mission. He was the right person for it, he supposed, being the one who brought the curse upon his town.

"Yuuri." The voice of his mother came to his ears.

"Hi mom." He slowly stood up and turned to face his mother.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I wanted one last look at you before you went into that wretched place…" she hugged her son tight.

He hugged her back with a smile. "This won't be the last time we meet, mom. I'll come back." He tried to reassure her.

She sighed and pulled back. "I suppose you're right. Well, are you ready? The mayor is waiting to escort you."

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah. I'll be down soon." When his mother turned and left, he lifted the backpack onto his shoulder and took one last sweeping glance of his room. He smiled softly before walking down the stairs to his doom.

"Yuuri. Good luck son. I know you can do it." His father clapped a hand on his shoulder before hugging him.

"Thank you, dad." He said with a smile before his sister came up to him.

"Be sure and come back, you hear?" Mari gave a somber smile and hugged her brother.

Yuuri smiled. "That's what I plan to do." He waved at his family before leaving with the mayor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to catch up on writing these chapters, so this will be the last update for a bit.

Yuuri traveled for about an hour after everyone had bid him goodbye. He was already exhausted, and couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

After another hour, he decided to stop in a small clearing under the shade of a tree. He slung his backpack off his shoulder and collapsed down, falling asleep almost instantly.

He didn't get much rest, however. As soon as he had closed his eyes, he heard a growl from the bushes. He jerked up, completely awake as a tiger crawled through the bushes, it's lips pulled back in a snarl.

Yuuri's eyes widened in fear, his entire body going numb. As the tiger got closer, a figure emerged from the bushes. The… thing… snapped what sounded like an order in another language at the tiger. It made a huffing sound and returned to its heel. "State your business, mortal." The figure came into the light, revealing long blonde hair on a small head. It wore a vest of silver mesh with the same color of leaves fanning out on the shoulders. As it curved downward, it became a darker gray. Underneath that was a stretchy looking material the same color as the bottom of the vest. Then below that, the creature donned silver tights that were hidden under black boots.

"I… um…" Yuuri tried to back away from the creature nearing him, but he remembered he was against a tree.

When the creature grabbed ahold of his shirt, Yuuri became aware of pointy ears and transparent wings gently curving out. "Well? Speak to me!" The faerie shook him.

"I'm here to find the Shrub of Wealth! For my village!" Yuuri closed his eyes as the being threw him down.

"I see." It said before snapping another command at the tiger. The animal began to slowly make its way to Yuuri, growling as it came closer.

"No, no please! I beg of you, just let me go!" Yuuri pleased as the snowy colored animal came closer and closer to him. The faerie just stood there as tiger lifted him up with a petrification spell and settle him on its back.

"Idiot." The faerie smirked as he beckoned for his tiger to follow him through the forest.

\---

Viktor laid in a pool of warm water, his arms resting on the sides and his head tipped back. He sighed and closed his eyes as he ventured farther into his memories. Eventually, his thoughts drifted to the mortal boy he had seen copying his gliding technique. He had done it almost perfectly. As he was about to drift into unconsciousness, he heard the sound of paws snapping branches. "Who disturbs me?" He said sleepily, opening his eyes and lifting his head up. What he saw made him do a double take on reality.

The very boy his thought were lost in was on the back of Yuri's familiar. "I found this mortal wandering around in the forest." The faerie said, telling his familiar in Elvish to release the boy.

\---

Yuuri's eyes widened as he realized who he was in front of. It was the elf he saw skating on the ice so long ago. "You're…" he started, but was silenced by the man holding up a hand.

"What is your business here?" He stood up and walked to the mortal.

Yuuri's face turned completely red at the naked man before him. "Viktor," the faerie piped up, "put some clothes on."

The creature's eyes widened. "Of course… my apologies!" He snapped his fingers and clothes appeared on him. He wore a purple waist coat with golden buttons on it, strings loosely attaching both sides to each other. Under that, he wore a white collar shirt, unbuttoned to reveal his chest. On the shoulders, a golden leaf pattern rested. Covering his legs were black tights that looked to be the same material as the shirt the faerie boy wore under his vest. On his feet he donned black boots, pointed on the sole. They oddly resembled skates. "Now, if you will, mortal. State your business." He repeated, crossing his thin arms over his chest.

Yuuri bit his lip. "I'm, um, looking for the Shrub of Wealth. For my village." He answered.

Viktor cocked his head to the side. "Why?" He smiled. It was annoying.

Fear possessed Yuuri as the sorceress's words echoed in his head. "I can't tell. I'm cursed to die if I do." His voice shook.

He nodded, his silver hair bobbing with his head. "No matter. I know what you're talking about. Yuri!" He looked at the blonde creature.

"Yes?" Both said at once. The faerie slowly turned to look at the mortal, a glare settling over his expression. "That's not your name. Don't answer to it." He snapped.

"Actually, it is. My name is Katsuki Yuuri." He corrected.

Viktor began to laugh. "Two Yuris! That's amusing. Well, faerie Yuri! I want you to help mortal Yuuri to a room in the kingdom." He looked at the blonde with a smile.

"Huh?! You want to house a piggy mortal?! No one in the kingdom is going to-" he clammed up when the elf held a slender hand up.

"They'll like it if I command it. Remember, I am the king of this forest," He gave another smile. "Now… Yurio! Yes, Yurio, please escort Yuuri to his room… Yurio! That's how I will tell you two apart!" Viktor clapped his hands together. He seemed proud of his revelation.

The faerie was fuming as he led the mortal back down a winding path. He mumbled obscenities as they went, his familiar following silently at his heel. Along the way, Yuuri's thoughts wandered. He wondered why Viktor, the apparent king of this forest, wanted to help him of all people. Was it because he wanted to use him?

"We're here." He was yanked out of his thoughts by the angry voice of the faerie. They were in a… tree? Yuuri had absolutely no idea. They had walked up a flight of stairs, and were standing in front of a wooden door.

"Thank you." Yuuri dipped his head in thanks at Yuri.

The being just huffed and spun on his heel, leaving with his familiar. Yuuri sighed softly and opened the door to the room.

Inside the room, he found a desk with a mirror against the wall to the left of him. At the other corner of the room, a twin sized bed with a green woolen sheet and a white pillow stood. Beside the bed sat a small bedside table with a lamp atop it. Directly opposite the bed was a small wardrobe. Beside that, another door stood. A bathroom, Yuuri guessed. He closed the door and went straight to the bed, shrugging off his coat and dropping it to the floor as he laid down on the bed. He was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, dreaming about Viktor, the elf king and Yuri, the angry faerie with the tiger familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made a… good, first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After eight years here it is! Enjoy.

Yuuri woke up to the sound of heavy knocking his door. He sat up, hoping that the previous events were all just a dream-

But his hoped were dashed when he realized he was still in the plain oak room. He jumped as there were two more sharp knocks. He got up and made his way to the door to answer it. Behind it was a middle aged woman with pointy ears. In her hands she held a folded bundle with a note on it. "From King Viktor." She said has she handed him the clothes, bowed, then left.

Yuuri retreated back into the room, closing the door before setting the clothes on the bed. He set the shoes and note aside before pulling up the shirt. His eyes widened in awe as examined it. One half of the shirt, along with the high collar, was made of a black fabric that felt like silk. The other part looked like fishnet, slim strips of fabric crisscrossing through it. Falling down from the left shoulder were white crystals, and the same gem appeared at the bottom of the shirt. The fishnet material faded into a thick strip of fabric at the bottom, representing half of a skirt. He set the shirt down and looked at the other part of the outfit. They appeared to be plain black trousers, but they held a simple beauty. The shoes were like the ones Viktor wore yesterday, pointed at the sole to represent skates.

After changing into the outfit, he picked up the note and read it.

 

Yuuri,

I hope the outfit is to your liking. Once you are dressed, come down to the Grand Hall. Yakov will help you get there.

Viktor

 

Yuuri folded the note and slipped it into a pocket in the trousers. Just as he was about to leave the room, a loud knock sounded at his door. He opened it to find an older man with his arms crossed. Even though a black hat covered lost of his head, he could see a scowl on his face. "Are you Yuuri?" He asked, his deep voice an angry rumble.

Yuuri was intimidated. He nodded, biting the inside of his lip softly. "Are you Yakov?"

He gave a curt nod. "Follow me." He motioned for Yuuri to come with him as he walked down the hall. The mortal swallowed almost nervously as he followed the elf. Or was he an elf? He couldn't see his ears very well.

They walked in silence to the Grand Hall. Yuuri could tell when they were getting closer. He could hear talking, laughing, and even singing. "If you don't mind me asking, what time is it?" He asked.

"Evening." The creature answered.

The mortal gasped, quickly covering his mouth. Had he slept for that long?!

Yakov glanced back at him. "What? Our king figured you wanted to sleep. You did travel quite a bit before Yuri found you." He said.

Not too long after that, they arrived at a wide entrance. Inside, tables upon tables were full of every kind of mythical creature Yuuri's mom had told him stories about. Centaurs drank and joked with each other at one end of the room, while odd skinned females sat at another end, drinking what Yuuri thought looked like wine. As Yakov led him to a high table at the front of the room, the mortal could feel the stinging glances of the creatures at the smaller tables. One of them bared its teeth at him, it's catlike ears slicking back. The most painful thing was that the entire room had fallen silent.

Viktor smiled as Yuuri neared him. "Good evening." He made his way down from the table to greet the mortal. "Everyone continue eating! Nothing to see here." He turned to the crowd of beings before him and smiled. At his order, the talking and laughing resumed.

"Evening." Yuuri bowed his head, not sure of what to do.

The elf chuckled. "Come. I saved you a spot beside me. Thank you Yakov." He nodded to the older man.

Yuuri watched as he left. As he inspected the man, he noticed he had hooves instead of feet. A satyr. He sighed and followed Viktor up the stairs, wondering what in the hell he had gotten into.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elvish singing is absolutely beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's five!

"Who's that?" A fun female voice broke Viktor's thoughts.

"His name is Yuuri. Yurio found him-" the elf was interrupted by the faerie boy.

"That's not my name!" He snapped, leaning forward in his seat and glaring at Viktor.

The king rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, he found him and brought him to me. He's looking for a plant for his village."

She nodded. "I'm Mila," She called to him, and finished with, "what kind of creature are you?"

Yuuri bit his lip. She was quite beautiful. Short, wavy hair fell to her shoulders, white flowers weaved into the auburn locks. She wore a satin colored dress that opened at one leg. At the straps sat an elegant white half cape. From where he was sitting, he could see the same transparent wings that were on Yurio's back, but they seemed larger. "I'm um… I'm a mortal." He said hesitantly.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you!" She sat back down and looked to Viktor with a questioning glance. "You brought a mortal here?" She asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"He means well. And… remember when I got in trouble for skating on the Frozen Lake when I was a boy?"

"Which time?"

"When the human village at the edge of our forest was having the sick celebration."

"Oh. Yes? What does that have to do with him?" Mila was confused.

"He was the human that saw me. The human that Lilia cast the curse on." He finished, cutting into his food and taking a bite.

Her eyes widened in clarity. "Oh! You're going to help him aren't you? Remember how your father died, Viktor." He could tell the nymph was done speaking, and let her alone after that.

"Yuuri! Would you like some wine?" Viktor held up a wooden vase filled with a deep, red liquid.

"Thank you." He smiled and held up a glass cup for Viktor to fill.

When he was done, his glass was full again. Then empty. Then full. Then empty. The mortal had drank about ten glasses of the elvish wine within an hour. Viktor was impressed, to say the least. Most mortals he had met shied away from the taste, saying it was too bitter or too strong. Maybe it was what Yuuri needed.

It also seemed like the kingdom had taken a liking to him, taking in consideration the way they had acted when he entered with Yakov. He was telling the, "treacherous" tale of his journey so far to a group of elves and faeries. "Then… I came to a weird pond. It was all silvery and stuff, and a girl waved at me." He said, taking a swig of his drink.

"Oh! A mermaid!" A young elf girl piped up, raising her hand.

"Yeah! And after that… I think I met Yurio." He pointed up to the faerie boy, who growled and looked over to Viktor.

"Are you going to do something about that pig?!" He snapped, pointing to Yuuri.

"Yurio, please calm down. The kingdom is getting along with a mortal! This hasn't happened in ages." He smiled and took a drink.

The creature growled once more, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. "Doesn't mean I have to like him." He said.

"Well, I think he's adorable. Very gullible." Mila giggled softly, her chin resting on her small hands.

Viktor smiled. "Isn't he the cutest?" He tilted his head and swirled his wine around in the glass.

Mila could instantly tell what was happening. "Viktor… you're not falling for this mortal, are you?" She looked to him, moving her hands to her lap.

"What..? Why would you think that?" He asked, looking back at her with questioning eyes.

"You remember what happened to the last elf that fell in love with a mortal." She reminded, her voice taking on almost a motherly tone.

"I'm aware, Mila. But… there's something different about this mortal. Almost like he was born the wrong creature." Viktor furrowed his brows as he inspected Yuuri, who was still talking to the group.

"How so?" She leaned back.

"He can tolerate the wine. Everyone seems to have warmed up to him, even though he's a mortal." Viktor set his cup down and leaned on the table.

"I see. Well, I'm going to go rest. Bye Viktor." She stood up and waved. As she walked, she ran a finger through Yuri's blonde hair.

"Stop doing that, hag!" He called after her, earning a giggle out of the nymph.

After she had left, in came another faerie. He had stiff black hair that stuck straight up. He donned normal black clothes. "Viktor… sorry I'm late." He sat beside him.

"No matter, Georgi." The king smiled softly.

"Is that a mortal?" He asked, looking down into the hall with a confused gaze.

"Yes, indeed it is." Viktor answered.

\---

Yuuri was slightly taken aback when the elves started to sing. Of course, he couldn't understand the language, but loved it anyways. As he listened, he noticed he heard a voice that was louder than the others. He looked up to the high table to see Viktor was singing as well, his eyes closed as his voice rang through the hall. The drunken mortal smiled widely as he turned to the nearest elf. "Teach me how to say this!" He blurted.

After a quick lesson in the elvish language, Yuuri was singing along with them. Admittedly, he wasn't a good singer, and didn't have a good grasp on what any of it meant, but had fun anyways.

Viktor noticed Yuuri singing. His eyes widened as he found a whole new meaning to the song. Usually, it was the same boring theme of losing the one you loved most, but when Yuuri sang it, it was different. He sounded ready to fight for the love, even though it sounded horrible.

The hall completely disbanded when the moon was at its peak, it's light poking through the roof of winding branches. Yuuri hung around Viktor's neck, a giggly, drunk mess. "Shall we take care of him, my liege?" Asked a centaur servant woman. She's sounded annoyed.

"That won't be necessary, thank you. I'll take him to his room." He flashed a smile and led Yuuri out of the Grand Hall.

"Hey, Viktor… thanks for taking me to my room." Yuuri slurred, looking at the elvish man with a drunken grin.

The royal smiled. "Of course." He replied.

"Hey… I have an idea! You should help me find the shrub!" He said when they arrived at the room.

"What?" The elf furrowed his silver brows.

"The shrub! You can come with me to find it! You'll do it, won't you?" The mortal's eyes shone with hope.

Viktor blinked, his mouth held open in surprise. "I'll, um- I'll think on it, Yuuri. For now, go to sleep." He smiled and helped him into bed before walking briskly to his own room, his heart beating a hundred miles per second.

When he got to his room, he changed into a sleeping gown and slipped into bed. He was unable to sleep. The way that mortal boy looked at him, and had asked him to go on his journey with him… it made him feel warm inside. He was in love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, and sorry this is kind of a filler. I've been busy, and just haven't had the inspiration to write this story. I'm not giving up on it, though. Don't worry.

Yuuri woke up with a splitting headache. He covered his eyes to the sunlight filtering through the window, whimpering softly as there was a loud knock at his door. "Come in." He whispered, sitting up and putting his glasses on.

"Good morning, Yuuri." Viktor entered the room in a plain black shirt and trousers. In one hand he held a round bottle with a pink liquid in it. In the other, a pair of clothes.

"What are you..?" He trailed off as the king handed him the bottle.

"Drink that. It'll take care of your hangover." He sat beside him on the bed as the mortal opened the bottle and took a sniff. It smelled foul.

He coughed at the stench. "How do I know you're not poisoning me?" He whispered, looking suspiciously at Viktor.

The elf chuckled. "Here." He took the bottle from him, drank a small bit, then handed it back. "Now drink it. You'll feel better." His face crumpled in disgust as he shook his head at the taste. "And don't mind my reaction. I'm not hungover, so it'll taste disgusting to me." He added.

Yuuri sighed and took a drink. It was delicious, like his mom's pork cutlet bowl. He downed the whole bottle and handed it back to Viktor. "Thank you." He said, already beginning to feel better. "I think I should leave today." The brown eyed man looked to the other.

"Good. I was planning on leaving with you today anyways." Viktor replied, tilting his head and smiling.

The mortal's eyes widened. "Wha… what? With me?" He braced his arms on the bed behind him.

The elf nodded. "Yep! So, go wash up in the bathroom. After that, you can eat, then we'll be on our way!" He clapped and got up, waiting for Yuuri to say something.

"Um… okay, uh- I'll get on it." He got up and smiled sheepishly at the king.

"Okay! I'll be back soon." When the elf had handed him the clothes, he was gone. Yuuri grabbed the pillow and screamed into it. He hadn't the slightest idea why the king had decided to go with him. He got up and entered the bathroom, clothes in one hand after throwing the pillow back on the bed.  
\---

The shirt was a tad too big for Yuuri. After another attempt at making it cover both of his shoulders, he sighed in defeat and left the bathroom. "You're already back?" He was surprised to see Viktor sitting on his bed with a platter of food.

"Magic," Viktor winked beckoned him to him. "I see that shirt doesn't fit you well. Let me fix it." With the snap of his fingers and a shower or green sparks, the shirt went from covering one shoulder to both.

Yuuri felt at himself in slight alarm. "Wow, this is a lot better. You really do have magic for everything." He sat down beside him and picked up a hunk of bread from the plate.

He nodded. "We do. We have building spells, summoning spells, healing spells… you name it, we have it." Viktor smiled at him.

"All I can do grow plants, and even then I messed that up." Yuuri said around pieces of food.

"That's where you're wrong," the elf put the plate on the table and leaned toward Yuuri. "Your gliding is magnificent. Like the music is inside you as you dance." His voice had dropped to a low whisper.

The mortal coughed as Viktor got closer to him. After pounding a fist on his chest and swallowing his food, he looked in his eyes. "Gliding?" He asked.

Viktor laughed softly and went back to his original position. "What you mortal's do on the Frozen Lake. Ice dancing..?" He cocked his head to the side

"Oh, ice skating!" Yuuri gave a wide smile, his brown eyes filling with excitement.

"That's what you call it?" Viktor blinked his eyes in wonder.

He nodded. "Yeah. How long has it been apart of your culture?" He asked and took another bite of bread.

"Oh, ages," Viktor adjusted himself on the bed to where he was turned to Yuuri. "Before your village existed, my ancestors made a type of shoe that was pointed at the sole so they could dance on the ice. Since then, elves, nymphs and faeries alike have been skating. But since your village came to be, it's been happening a lot less." He smiled sadly.

Yuuri looked down. "Well, since I saw you on the ice, I told all the adults I could about skating on the ice. My friend and teacher Celestino made the shoe like you described, and another friend of mine, Minako, gave lessons on ballet, and how to move fluidly and gracefully. A lot of people started to contribute to it. My friends family made a building beside it that collected money to watch people skate." He was about to loose himself in though when Viktor spoke again.

"Well, maybe one day we can skate together."

"I think I would like that."


End file.
